Whole New World
by butterstabber14
Summary: When Izabelle Doe falls through the barrier at platform 9 3/4 she doesn't expect to be told she's a witch let alone that she has a twin brother . how will she cope in this new world and with a new family. and when she falls in love with her brother's arch rival. will they except it or will they ruin her chances at happiness?
1. A Very Slytherin Muggle

_Whelp, here it is an actual chapter. Isn't it beautiful, all those grammar mistakes and misplaced commas. But never fear! What it does have is (I'm hoping) an interesting plot. So get ready to read my sweets and adieu_

The large station was hectic. There were people everywhere. All of them pushing and shoving to get to their own destinations. One of those people was a social security agent, though she didn't look it outwardly, followed by a small girl in jeans and a ripped band t-shirt with a black leather jacket and emerald green converse boots. This girl was on her way to a new foster home, surprise, surprise, because the last family didn't want her anymore. And she didn't want anyone's pity, it wasn't as if this was a new thing for her. She was constantly being moved from home to home as no one wanted her for long. You see strange things always happened around her things like levitating tea cups and spontaneous cake combustion, not to mention the strange aura she seemed to carry around. Suddenly the girl slowed, trailing behind the agent as if she was unconcerned with arriving on time. Absently she wondered what the new family would be like. Deciding to run off and be alone for a while she slipped through the crowd. As she was about to pass the wall of lockers between platforms 9 and 10 a rather large boy in an ugly uniform and straw hat bumped into her. She braced for impact and rolled back to standing position grumbling about straw hats and overweight menaces. Looking up her jaw dropped. This was impossible this whole terminal wasn't here a minute ago. Where she expected to see a wall of lockers there was an entire train station filled with people in strange robes and a huge gleaming red steam engine with the words Hogwarts express painted on the side. Suddenly a drawling voice pierces the haze and she snaps to attention. Standing in front of her is a boy her age with white-blond hair and a pointy chin to his right a brunette girls and a black boy are standing and on his left two rather gorilla looking boys stare stupidly around. Behind the kids adults who look to be their parents are having conversation

*8*OC POV*8*

"Excuse me but who are you? I've never seen you and I know everyone" the blond boy says looking me up and down. Taking in my brown hair, pale skin, and hazel coloured eyes. I turn to him and reply

"You're excused, although you can't possibly know everyone as it's extremely improbable" Giving him a smirk I continue to stare at my surroundings watching him splutter out of the corner of my eye.

"How dare you talk to me like that?! I am a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy to be exact and you will give the respect I deserve!" right as I'm about to answer a dark haired boy with glasses and a scar a brunette girl with an armful of books and a red head guy stand between us and the kid with the scar addresses blondie, Draco?

"Torturing innocents again Malfoy" he spits with contempt. Draco sneers

"No Potter, only trying to figure out how a muggle found its way onto the platform" Abruptly the three of them turn to me with expressions of shock on their faces. Putting on my best 'innocent' face, which is hard to do wearing a leather jacket I ask one question

"What's a muggle?"

Then the one Draco called Potter yells for a Mr. Weasly. A voice behind me piped up

"Yes Harry?" ahh so his name was Harry "what seems to be the problem here?" Harry just pointed at me while the boy behind him, the red head spoke

"She's a muggle dad, how'd she get onto the platform?" Mr. Weasly looks intrigued

"A muggle you say. Fascinating" I roll my eyes, time to add my two cents

"Yeah, As much as I love to stand here being talked about like I don't exist... would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I shouted the last bit getting very annoyed with these people who seemed quite content to continually ignore my presence. Glaring around at them all I noticed that each one looked shifty, as if there was something that I wasn't supposed to know.

"OK that's it what is going on here? " I ask forcefully, not paying attention I didn't see the shot of red light speeding towards me until I was hit. The last thing I saw were those exceedingly green eyes staring down at me with a mixture of shock, pity, and curiosity.

*8*Draco's POV*8*

"Get off me Parkinson" I sneer at said girl before turning back to my best friend, Blaise Zabini. "Got any summer plans mate?" I ask darting my eyes around quickly trying to make sure Pansy wasn't sneaking up behind me or anything.

"Just hanging around the manor trying to avoid my Mums new boyfriend. . . Hey who's that" he says pointing towards a pretty girl with dark hair and hazel eyes. I smirked at him

"Why don't we find out?"

"Yes let's" with that we both turn and start moving toward her. Behind us Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle followed. As we walked I noticed that she looked around the station curiously as if she'd never been here before. Filing it away for later I stepped up and addressed her. "Excuse me but who are you? I've never seen you and I know everyone" I tell her raking my eyes over her purple t-shirt- pulled nicely over her cleavage, smaller than pansy's but it fit her better- Black leather jacket, Emerald green converse and greywash jeans covered in a myriad of drawings from faeries and mermaids to dragons and trolls all surrounded by curling vines and leaves, all in all she was hot. And when she replied she only got better

"You're excused, although you can't know everyone as it's highly improbable" I spluttered not expecting the very Slytherin answer. Then she smirks! My smirk! I'm the only one in 3rd year with that smirk and now this annoying mystery of a girl can do it. Suddenly she just got a whole lot more attractive. "How dare you talk to me like that?! I am a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy to be exact and you will give me the respect deserve!" I see her open her mouth to answer but then Pothead, Weaselbee and Granger step between us. Giving no outward signs that he saw the girl Potter glares at me.

"Torturing innocents again Malfoy" I sneer at him and grace him with an answer.

"No Potter only trying to figure out how a muggle found its way onto the platform" I tell him thinking that I'll have a go at him and the girl all in one. The three Gryffindorks spin abruptly and I don't know which is less believable, the act that they believed me or the fact that they turned their backs on the enemy. Then the walking enigma that is the girl goes and puts on an innocent face. In a leather jacket! She is probably one of the best Slytherins I know. And as far as I can tell she's not even **in** Slytherin. My newfound respect plummets when she asks what a muggle is. All I can do is stare at her in shock at the fact that she really is a muggle. My mind barely registers Weaselbee calling for his dad and the girl giving another one of her snarky responses. I snap out of it long enough to overhear Mr. Weasly telling his wife that he's going to take her to the auror's office and get kingly to do a scan on her.

*8*8*8*

Later on the train as Blaise and I were walking back from the loo he turns to me and says

"Even though that girl was a muggle she is probably one of the best Slytherins there is, too bad she's a muggle though"

"Yeah too bad" I respond my body on autopilot as I think about how she could have gotten through the muggle repelling charm in the barriers if she was in fact a muggle.

"She actually kind of reminds me of Snape" at this I snap out of my musings

"Snape?" I ask incredulously, staring at him in shock. Then I think for a moment before replying.

"Yeah I guess you're right, although her hair was rather unsnape-like if you get my drift" he snorts a bit of laughter and just nods in agreement


	2. Trapped in the Ministry

_Here we are my lovelies another chapter done. I was going to wait awhile before I wrote this to see how it would be received and I've decided that I will write a new chapter for every 5 review/follows I get. So you know what to do REVIEW!_

*8*OC POV*8*

Waking up in an interrogation room is never fun. Trust me I know, but waking up in a wizarding interrogation room is way worse. Especially if they've taken out all your piercings and removed your shoes and favorite leather jacket. Oh sure they give you a glass of water to make you feel better but you never want to drink it. You don't drink it because they can lift your fingerprints from where you picked it up, they can also swab your DNA from the lip of the glass. Good way to get it if they don't have a warrant. Course I didn't know they were wizards and could take my DNA and check my magical core with a little stick. So when I overheard talk of magic and wizards and a few unfamiliar words like auror and Hogwarts, but when one mam dropped the word minister of magic I was completely lost. Minister of Magic? What in the world is a Minister of magic? Deciding I had had enough, I got up out of my uncomfortable metal chair I moved over to the door and pushing it open some more, walked into the hallway. I turned first one way then the other unsure of where to go. Pulling my lucky penny out of my bra – kept there so no one would find it – I tossed it in the air. Heads. So I turned left, hearing voices behind me I quietly closed the door to my interrogation room and slipped around the corner. Padding away on silent socks I made my way through twisting hallways turning left then right then left again. Coming upon a dead end filled with sconce filled alcoves I inspected the wall hoping for some sort of exit. As I was about to turn around and try my luck somewhere else the wall dinged and started to slide open. Slipping into one of the alcoves I pocked my head around the corner to see if there was an operator in the elevator or not, if there was I would have to find some stairs. Hearing someone mention 'the girl' I payed closer attention. Stepping out of the elevator was a tall black man with a shining bald crown and magenta robes. Next to him stood a girl about half his height with spikey pink hair. She turned to him and seemed to be continuing a conversation about me of all things.

"Are you sure about this Kingsley I don't want to have to work a memory charm on her if you're wrong" glancing down at her the man, Kingsley spoke.

"I'm sure Tonks, I did a scan for a magical core and she registered, she's just wearing a magic suppressor charm. Meaning that whoever she is she was hidden on purpose and it's our job to figure out why" Tonks sighed

"I hear you boss, I really do but we don't know anything about her for all we know this could be a trap, we don't know her name or where she came from." Curiosity made me lean more out of my alcove in an attempt to hear.

"That not a problem, we can just ask for her name and that paired with a quick family tree charm should tell us all about her family." I gasped my head spinning and fell out of th3e alcove. Landing on the floor in a heap I started hyperventilating, they could find my family. Looking up I saw to sticks pointed in my face. The one with pink hair drops her stick first. Tucking it away somewhere she leans down and gathers me into her arms. Transferring my focus to her I just manage to get out a small whisper,

"Can you really find my family?" my hope grows as she nods

"Yes I can" at this I break out into hysterical sobs followed by untamable laughter. Five minutes later they've taken me back to my interrogation room and are sitting on the opposite side the table. Finally calm I decide an apology is in order.

"I apologize for my outburst earlier, I could scarcely believe you could help me as every single social worker that had my case told me there was no information on my parents and that everyone who tried to find them came back with a faulty memory. I . . . I want to **know** , I want to not be alone any more. And I want to have a family." I glance up at them from underneath my eyelashes, looking from one to the other, searching for sympathy I can use as leverage to move this along faster. They share a glance and turn to me again. Then Tonks talks

"Listen, . . . er"

"Æthel" I interject.

"Right Æthel, well you . . . you're kind of, well you're a witch" yup they're crazy, I knew it. A witch? Ha that's rich.

"You're crazy" kingsly take over

"No Æthel we aren't crazy"

"Crazies never know what they are"

"Fine would you like some proof" thinking it's going to be a flop I nod my ascent. I watch with interest as he pulls what appears to be an actual feather **quill** out of his pocket and places it on the table. Then he does some weird flicky motion with his wrist the handle of another one of those stick thingies rests in his palm- or is it the same one? I can't really tell. Regardless, I watch as he moves the stick around in the air says a few words and then. . .

"No way" I breathe, "that's impossible how, how did you do that?" I was shocked he had just turned a feather quill into a teacup. A frigging **teacup**! Out of a quill! After this little revelation I was, as you can imagine, full of questions. I spent about three hours in that room just asking questions, eventually the auror's- dark wizard catchers from what they told me- decided it was time to ask questions about my background. They had told me about their idea that I was hidden for a reason and all of us were curios why. They hoped something in my past would help determine why. So I answered their questions starting with

"Start with you. What's your full name? What do you know about yourself? Birthday, where you were found, anything you can."

"Well, my full name is Izabelle Æthel Doe, I'm not sure when my actual birthday is but as far as we know I was born the year of 1980 during the summer months. I was left on the doorstep of the Phoenix orphanage in north London with a not that said I not to adopt me out as whoever left me would come back for me, my name, and a necklace." Here I stopped and pulled a small golden chain out from beneath the neck of my t-shirt. On it hung a small gold disk with a wolf carved in the surface and two wedding bands, a delicate silver one with a woven band and a small emerald and a large plain gold band. "This is the reason I know my parents' names, they're carved on the inside of each band." I hand over my necklace to Tonks and she reads them with an expression of disbelief on her face, she looks over at kingsly

"You're not going to believe this" she hands them over and he leans down to read them, surfacing with the same incredulous expression

"We should get Dumbledore" I was seriously confused, I mean my parent had totally normal names,

 _Lilly & James._


	3. In The Ministry

My first impression of Dumbledore was ostentatious, as if he wanted everyone to know he was there. With his uncommonly long white beard and his sparkling bright sky-blue robes and that mischievous twinkle in his eyes. The worst was the way it felt like those eyes were starring right through your soul, this is why I didn't trust him. He gave off an appearance of calm but I could tell from the moment he walked in that he didn't like me because he looked at me like I had just ruined his whole life just with my being there. Then he tried to talk to me like I was 5, you can be sure that didn't go over well. I don't like being patronized, especially by creepy old men. Our conversation pretty much went like this.

"Hello"

"Hi"

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Because I was hidden"

"Do you know why?"

"Because some crappy old man with a superiority complex thought my brother was a threat"

"Do you know why?"

"Because some douchbag told him about the stupid prophecy"

"So you understand magic. Do you know that you're under a glamor?"

"Yes, I'd like that removed if you don't mind."

"All in good time my dear. Would you like to learn magic?"

"Yes"

"You do realize that you will have to stay hidden no one can know about you. Not even your brother"

"Why?"

"To keep you both safe"

"He doesn't know he has a sister does he"

"No, it's for his own good"

"His good or yours"

"All I'm trying to do is help"

*8*time skip*8*

I was eavesdropping again. Not a good habit, I know, but useful. Especially when creepy old manipulative men were suggesting that they oblviate you again, which from what I gather is a sort of mind wipe. They really need to learn how to close doors properly here. Especially since sound carries so well in the long stone corridors. Know that if I stayed I would lose my newfound world of magic and family I decided to skip out on the obliviating and make a run for it. I already knew where the elevator exit was. Now all I have to do is get there. Slipping out of the room as quietly as I can I make my way down the hall listing at doors and opening the quiet ones in search of my shoes, jacket and various piercings. I discover them in what looks like a file room halfway between my interrogation room and the elevator. Deciding it's worth the risk to stay and search for important information I lock the door behind me and start my search. Opening a few drawers I realize that the files are sorted in chronological order. I figured they hadn't had enough time to file paperwork about me yet I started with my birth year, 1980. Knowing I was born in the summer I start with May carefully examining each file for and mention of mine or my parents names. I found a few files between May and the middle of July but nothing that mentions me or my brother. That is until I reach a file labeled,

 _Lilly and James Potter_

 _July 31, 1980_

 _Birth records of Izabelle and Harry Potter_

This is it. This is my family, I'll finally know my birthday and my brother. Suddenly very scared I stuff the file inside my jacket to open when I'm alone. I quickly skim the rest of that year and next for important info. I end up with a handful of family photos and a surprisingly thick file dated October 31, 1981. That looks important so I take it. Putting my piercings back in and my jacket back on and carrying my shoes and the files in one hand I open the door with the other. Slipping into the hallway I head towards the elevator. Stepping in side I hear a voice list of floors, saying things like department of magical animal safety and ministers offices. Deciding the atrium is my best bet I head there. In the elevator I put my jacket, shoes and piercings back on as the elevator open I quickly slip the files against my chest and zip up my jacket going for inconspicuous. Then the door dings open and I am thrust into a world of fast moving crowds and people in strange clothes moving every witch way.


End file.
